Mondays
by Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid really doesn't like Mondays and what they seem to throw at him. Rated K for later chapters. Reid/OMC


Monday, there isn't a word in the world's biggest dictionary that was capable of describing Monday. You have to be a crazy person to even tolerate what a Monday brings. Not even a genius with an IQ of 187 can find a reason to like a Monday. It seemed like all the most disastrous events take place during this day of the week.

This Monday only helped prove that statement. SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was standing between two armed FBI agents and a crazed psychopath. The psychopath in mention happened to be holding Spencer in a choke hold threatening to break his neck if the armed FBI agents moved.

How was it that Dr. Reid always ends up in these situations? Nobody, not even the genius with the IQ of 187, knew the answer.

"Nicholas, you know doing this isn't right," SSA Aaron Hotchner tried to reason, "What your mother did to you was not your fault."

"Shut up!" Nicholas Peterson, who was the psychopath holding Reid in death grip, was abused as a child. His mother had put him through a traumatic childhood that consisted of electric shock, whips, and much more. Now he was roaming the streets of Washington stalking what he thinks are abusive parents, and killing them with the torcher that he had to endure as a kid.

"Your mother was wrong Nicholas, you are only doing all this to get back at her," Morgan reasoned as he walked forward. "What you had to go through was wrong and undeserved in so many ways, I get that, but what you are doing is wrong. You really didn't want to hurt those people did you?"

"No..." He whispered but it was still heard by all the others, and the grip on Reid was loosened up. "I-I was helping them!"

"Helping who Nicholas?" Reid asked causing everybody to jump. "Helping yourself?-"

"Reid." Hotch tried to stop the genius from saying something that would cause his life.

"You couldn't of been, if you where you would of gone after the object of your torcher. But, what confuses me is that you didn't go after your mother. Instead you went after innocent parents that have no history in abusing their children. Your mother is the only parent alive who has ever been reported for abusive behavior towards children. Why attack innocent parents and leave their children all alone and not your mother?"

"SHUT UP!" Nicholas pushes Reid away from him, he lands between Morgan and Hotch, successfully knocking them off balance. Grabbing a gun from his back pocket, Nicholas quickly aims at Spencer. Before anybody can respond, gunshots were heard.

Hotch shoved Nicholas into the squad car, he was going to make sure that Nicholas was never going to see that light of day ever again. The ringing still hasn't stopped in his left ear.

Walking over to the ambulance he saw that Reid was giving the paramedics a hard time.

"I don't need any narcotics! It's just a scratch, nothing major." Reid tried to push the paramedic away from him as he attempted to walk away from the whole ambulance, even though the left side of his head was bleeding. As he was getting up the world started to sway, about to fall, Spencer was lucky that Hotch was there to catch him.

"Reid, sit down and let the man do his job. A bullet graze to the head isn't just a scratch," Hotch lectured as he motioned for the paramedic to continue his assault on Reid's head.

"I'm fine," Reid's protest continued, but sat still as he poked his head. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"I beg to differ, this a pretty deep cut and will need stitches, and I am almost one hundred percent certain that you are going to need to stay overnight due to a major concussion." The paramedic started to pack away his things as Reid opened his mouth to argue some more but Hotch beat him to it.

"A concussion caused by a hit in the head, caused by the unsub, resulting in your capture, hitting your head on the concrete floor when he pushed you out of his grip, and a bullet grazing your _head_." Hotch didn't mean to sound like a jerk but he cared for his agents and this one was a magnet for trouble. "I will make it an order that you stay overnight."

Hotch walked away right before Reid could start his protest again. As he was walking up to the other ambulance he noticed that Morgan looked like he was going to knock somebody's head off their shoulders if they didn't discharge him.

"Please tell me you are letting the paramedic do his job," Hotch commented as he stood by Morgan's side.

"Of course, but I'm the one with the scratch, they shouldn't be worried about me!" Hotch couldn't help but chuckle. Morgan really did have a scratch on his arm from the bullet Reid fired, it was all a mess, but everything made sense.

When Nicholas pushed Reid away he was successful in making Morgan drop his weapon, Nicholas had time to aim at Spencer, and Reid was quick enough to comprehend enough to grab a gun and defend himself. Both shot at the same time, but Morgan attempted to stop Spencer from getting hit. In the end, Reid got grazed badly on the left side of his head and Morgan got a small graze from Reid.

"How is he?" Morgan asked as the paramedic was finally finishing up with his bandage.

"Shaken but hiding it pretty well, with as much that has happened going to the hospital is the only thing that is making him freak out." Morgan nodded.

"I can see why," both men shared a knowing look before Emily, Rossi, and JJ ran up to them.

"What happened?" JJ asked as he noticed two ambulances and Reid nowhere to be seen. "Where's Spence?"

"Relax, Nicholas was here and Reid got caught, again, he is on his on his way to the hospital at the moment with a serious concussion to the left side of his head." Hotch re-laid, he noticed the look of fear, anger, and worry flash through every one of his agents faces. "He is fine, he was already complaining to the paramedic and about to walk away from it all saying it was just a scratch."

"Well, that's Dr. Spencer Reid for you," Rossi said. "Never one to listen, not even for the well-being of his health."

"How bad did he hit his head?" Emily asked as the paramedic drove off, Morgan was now free and everybody went straight to the cars.

"Three times, once by Nicholas pretty hard with a bat, once when he was thrown at us and landed on the concrete floor, and a bullet grazed the left side pretty bad. The paramedic said he would have to stay the night in the hospital for observation." Hotch answered as he drove the whole team to their Spencer. "He was very insisted on not going to the hospital though."

"Ha, wonder why," JJ whispered to herself.

The rest of the ride was quiet, by the time they got to the hospital Reid was already all stitched up and in a room. They were able to go in right away. When Morgan opened the door they could tell Reid was happy that it was them, almost as if he thought it was going to be somebody else.

"Hey," Reid said as he picked at the blue blanket. "Sorry for another scare."

"This wasn't your fault pretty boy, so don't you go saying that you're sorry. It could have easily happened to either Hotch or I." Morgan rebutted with a small smile. "Just glad that you are okay." Reid blushed at the amount of sincerity in Morgan's voice.

"Spence, I don't know how many times you are going to make us go through it, but as long as you always make it out okay I guess I can't be too mad. I'm still mad, but you are okay," JJ said as she walked to the side of Spencer's bed and grabbed his hand, "I don't know what Henry would do if you stopped coming over."

"You know that would never happen," Reid said, that was then he noticed that something was missing, "Um... not to sound pushy or anything but this is usually about the time Garcia-"

Before Reid could say any more Garcia jumped through the door with an arm full of balloons and a cookie basket. Everybody laughed as she went straight over to Reid's empty side and started to smother him with questions and scolding's on getting in trouble again. When she finally did stop her rant she looked around at the amused faces.

"What? I have a very good reason to be upset! My 187 got his cute skinny but in trouble again! Again!" As Garcia's squeals where heard from the hall there was a knock on the open door that alerted everybody that there was another person present.

"Hello, I am Spencer Reid's doctor, Dr. Mark Peterson. I'm here just to look over a few things and make sure that Spencer is comfortable." Dr. Peterson explained as he looked around at the new faces that had appeared in his patient's room. When he landed on Spencer, said boy's face turned crimson. "Not to crash the party or anything, but I would like to speak with Dr. Reid in private for a minute?"

"May I ask why?" Morgan voiced from his spot, he noticed Reid's reaction to when the doctor came in and he didn't like it. He looked nervous and scared. Hotch noticed too but saw no problem with it since Reid had never really had good socializing skills outside the BAU. Nor did the young agent like hospitals, he was always uncomfortable around one.

"Just to talk about medication plans and cautions he is going to have to watch out for," Everybody in the room noticed that in the Doctor's body language he was ready to take Morgan on if he didn't get out. That is when Hotch decided to step in.

"We will be happy to step out," giving Morgan a pointed look, everybody followed. Garcia of course had to set everything down and make sure that Reid was alright before she left, causing the Doctor to laugh.

Once everybody was gone Dr. Peterson stepped forward grabbing Spencer's chart on his way.

"So let's see… a bat smacked into your head, you got shoved down onto some concrete where you smashed your head pretty hard, and you let a bullet from a crazed murder that you were catching, graze your head, which just to add, all of these are on the same side of your head. After all of these brutal attacks you refused to let the paramedic take care of you or even take you to the hospital?" Dr. Peterson finally looked down at Spencer with an unreadable expression.

"Yes?"

"You say that as if you don't know. So with that said, where you going to hide this from me?" Dr. Peterson set the chart down on a table before sitting down on the bed. Taking one of Reid's hands in his own he continued, "You had me worried sick, you know that? The last time I talked to you, you told me that you found the guy and was going to head out to his house to see if he was there. That's it. Well, then I get paged by Bailey, who just to let you know, knows about us because she is the Nazi of this hospital, that you where admitted for head injury. How am I supposed to know that you didn't get shot in the head or even killed?" Reid finally looked up and noticed that there was genuine hurt in Dr. Peterson's eyes.

"I'm sorry, and I mean it. I didn't try to get caught by the unsub, and I didn't mean to let the bullet graze me. I just didn't want to worry you with my problems while you are at work. You worry about me enough." Reid admitted as he played with their fingers. "I love you, just don't forget that."

Taking one of his hands, Dr. Peterson cupped one of Reid's cheeks. Reid leaned into the touch automatically, seeking comfort.

"I could never forget that, I wouldn't even think about it," Dr. Peterson let a shy smile leave his lips as Reid's big brown doe eyes filled with love. "But if Agent Morgan calls you Pretty Boy again there are going to be a few problems."

"And that's why I love you Mark." Reid leaned in for a sweet kiss before pulling away. "Now, about the team, they aren't going to leave anytime soon… "

"And they don't know about us. Well, Dr. Reid, I am your Doctor for your stay so I will be very persistent on your check-ups, you can count on that." Reid laughed as Mark got up and clicked a few buttons on the machine to Spencer's left. "See you in about an hour, Dr. Reid." Leaning down to steal one, or maybe two more kisses, Dr. Peterson left with a smile. He stopped himself at the door though. Leaning back in he added, "Oh, and that Garcia chick was right."

"About?"

"You do have a cute skinny butt." Reid turned as red as a rose causing Mark to laugh as he left.

The whole team was sitting out in the waiting room. The doctor had kicked them out of Reid's room a while ago and it seemed that it was taking a little longer than it would to do a check-up.

"I hope that Reid isn't giving the doctor a hard time. You should have seen the way he was treating the paramedic," Hotch said as he placed his empty cup of coffee on the table besides him.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but did you noticed the way that Reid reacted to the doc coming into the room? It was almost as if he didn't want him there," Morgan explained as he got up from his seat to pace yet again.

"I thought we weren't supposed to profile each other Morgan," Rossi replied. He took a big sigh before continuing, "But he has a point. I noticed it too."

JJ had a worried look on her face and was about to same something when the doctor came out.

"Alright, I am done speaking with Dr. Reid. You all may go back in if you wish, but I will advise you that visiting hours end in two hours," Dr. Peterson was about to turn around and leave when Morgan stopped him.

"Who told you to call him Dr. Reid?"

Nobody had noticed it before, but now that they did they were right along with Morgan to be worried. It also caught their attention that Dr. Peterson had frozen, as if trying to think of something to say.

"The patient himself," he answered with no waver in his voice, "Now I get that some of you may not like me but I am here to do my job and make sure that Dr. Spencer Reid heals okay. If you don't like that then say so now. I am sure that you all care for Spencer, so let me do my job." Dr. Peterson walked away without another word said from anybody. It seemed as if the Doctor was protecting Reid from something and Morgan didn't like it, not one bit.

Nobody said anything as they walked back to Reid's room to see him flipping through channels on the TV.

"You guys don't have to stay here, the case still needs to be wrapped up," Spencer said as he muted the television. "I'm fine, no more unsubs holding in a choke hold or pointing a gun at me." Reid's attempt at humor didn't work.

"Spence, you know why we are here. I already talk to the detective in charge, he is going to wrap everything up for us out of a favor. You can't get rid of us that easily." Ruffling his hair, mindful of the stitches on the left, JJ sat down by his side.

Garcia occupied the other side of Reid's bedside, fussing over the boy as if he was handicapped.

"Reid," Hotch said, catching every body's attention. "Do you know Dr. Peterson in any way but him being your doctor?"

Reid was caught off guard by the question and he knew that he couldn't lie. It was almost impossible to work with the profilers that you work with. Maybe he could tell them part of the truth, but then they would ask how they met.

"Reid?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know him?" Morgan asked, he didn't like the way he was acting. It was as if he was hiding something from them. Of course Spencer had his right to have a life out of the BAU but if that life put him in danger in any way, Morgan was going to be there to stop it.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Reid loved his family but he didn't like what they were insinuating.

"When he came in the room your body language and facial features told us that you didn't want him there. Are you sure that you relationship with this man is safe?" Hotch asked as he looked the young man in the eye.

Reid knew that Hotch did know how far their 'relationship' went but he couldn't stop the blush that came across his face as he thought of an answer. The look that JJ was giving him was making him uneasy though.

"Guys I have known Mark ever since I have moved to Washington, we live in the same apartment building. I would never categorize him as a bad guy. For a reason for how I reacted, he always worries about my job, in a brother way. While he was checking everything I get an ear full of how he was right. That's all there is to know," Reid explained. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm not a kid." He couldn't stop from snapping at them, but it seemed fit since that's all that they did lately. Ever since Georgia.

"Okay, we just want to make sure," Hotch eased as he looked at the clock. Time had passes quick, visiting hours had half an hour left. Before anybody else noticed, the doctor came rushing in with an apologetic look.

"Sorry I am late for your check up, but there was an emergency in the pediatric ward that they needed me for. Now all I am going to do is give you something to maintain the swelling. This may sting," Dr. Peterson pulled out a needle from the tray he brought in, Morgan was about ready to punch the guy.

"He said no narcotics!"

"Agent Morgan, its fine, that isn't what this is. It's a blood thinner and something to stop the swelling from getting worse. Unless, you want Spencer to have a stroke in his sleep and fall into a coma from his concussion, I would advise that you not argue with me." Everybody was surprised at Dr. Peterson for snapping at Morgan. It seemed like he was really worried about Reid's health. "Now, everything looks fine, just follow the light…" Shining a light, Reid followed as the doctor examined his reactions. "Alright, I will be back in an hour or so. Have a good night Dr. Reid." Mark walked out before anybody could ask any questions. Morgan still looked mad, and in return that made Spencer mad.

"Morgan, just go, okay? I know me being in here is stressing you all, so just leave. I am 30, I think I can handle a night at the hospital without all of you sitting at my side and holding my hand."

"Your 29," Emily said from his left side. It took everybody a second to register but guilt painted on almost every bodies faces at the same time.

"Not as of," checking the clock, "36 hours ago, I'll spare you the minutes and seconds since it didn't seem to matter. Now like I said go, I'll see you all at work in a few days." Before anybody could say a word a nurse came in to push them out. Everybody was in shock as the came to the terms that they hurt their Spencer.


End file.
